Pokémon White Tales Of Unys ! In a world of Ideal and Reality !
by NaturalHarmoniaGropius
Summary: Tcheren, Bianca et... Layla (Touko). Tout les trois originaires de Renouet et entament leur toute première aventure pokémon. S'en suit une rencontre étrange avec le mystérieux N et la Team Plasma... Des liens se tissent, dans des évènements imprévisibles et obscures ; la renaissance des pokémon légendaires, Reshiram et Zekrom, en quête d'Idéal et de Réalité... Dans un monde gris.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un Départ bien Mérité !

**Avant toute chose ! Je tien à préciser que ce n'est pas du marie sue ! La personnage nommée Layla n'est autre que Touko ! Juste que, comme celle ci à plusieurs prénoms (Hilda, Ludvina...), je me suis dit, pourquoi pas lui donner un que j'affectionne particulièrement. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, elle reste tout comme la héroïne de base, juste son nom change ~ Après c'est ma propre interprétation de la jeune fille donc, ça ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde ^^.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :3**

* * *

Une vieille légende raconte qu'un humain au cœur pur et un Pokémon doté de pouvoirs merveilleux et surpuissant s'unirent et créèrent un monde merveilleux : Unys. Bien entendu, ce n'est qu'une légende et la plupart des gens perdent confiance en ces dires parfois proclamés "non fondés". Et pourtant... Pourtant, Il y a bien une solution à un "pourquoi?", et c'est ce "comment", cette histoire mystérieuse et pourtant tellement vraie. Il y en a encore qui, malgré les temps modernes de maintenant, y croient dur comme fer. Au point de... Vouloir répéter l'histoire.

Dans une petite ville nommée Renouet, à l'étage d'une maison plutôt grande ...

**? :** Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore... ?  
**? :** J'en sais rien, mais tout se que je sais c'est que je veux ouvrir ce paqueeet !  
**? :** Oh, du calme la pile électrique ! Mais tu n'as pas tord... Moi aussi je meurs d'envie de voir les pokémon que le Professeur nous a offerts !  
**? :** Bon, tu vois ! Aller... On ouvre, puis on referme, juste pour voir !  
**? :** Hors de question, nous attendons Bianca !  
**? :** Mais... T'es trop cruel...  
**? :** Pas la peine de me faire tes yeux de Vivaldaim !  
**? :** Pff, insensible, sans cœur !

BAAAAM / ...

**Bianca :** Ouf... Ouf... Aah, me voilà ! Désolée, Tcheren, Layla !  
**Tcheren :** Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru qu'on allait dormir sur place !  
**Layla :** N'exagère pas, c'est pas à se point là... *vient de rouvrir ses yeux, s'étant endormit à moitié~*  
**Bianca :** Désolée, mais je ne trouvais plus mon Vokit !  
**Tcheren :** Sois un peu plus organisée à l'occasion, ça changeras ! Bon... Aller... Maintenant...  
**Bianca :** Bouh, méchant...  
**Layla :** Bon, bon, on l'ouvre ce paquet ?  
**Tcheren :** C'est se que j'allais dire ! Et arrête Bianca, je n'ai rien dit de méchant, juste la vérité ... ._.  
**Layla :** *assomme Tcheren de sa main* Bon ça suffit maintenant !  
**Bianca :** Layla, non, Peace And Love !  
**Layla :** D'où tu tiens ça, toi? ôO  
**Bianca :** Hihi... Hm ! Bon, tu l'ouvres ce paquet, je suis tellement impatiente de découvrir les petits pokémon qui doivent eux aussi mourir d'impatience à l'idée d'avoir des maitres !  
**Tcheren :** Gaaah... *se relève, une grosse bosse sur la tête* Layla... La prochaine fois... Evite de m'assommer avec TOUTE ta force s'il te plaît...  
**Layla :** Oups, héhé ... Aller cette fois ci, c'est décidé, j'ouvre !

De l'émerveillement dans les yeux, la jeune fille brune nommée Layla aux prunelles bleus azur s'approcha de son bureau où était disposé un magnifique paquet vert avec un beau ruban jaune ornant celui-ci. D'une main plutôt hésitante bien qu'impatiente, elle défit ce bout de soie d'une lenteur calculée, faisant d'ailleurs trépigner le brun aux yeux gris derrière elle nommé Tcheren, tendis que Bianca, le petite blonde aux yeux vert regardait avec passion les gestes de la jeune fille.

**Tcheren :** Layla, que fais-tu au juste ?! Dépêche-toi, je meurs d'impatience !  
**Layla :** *rigole nerveusement* Et c'était toi qui me traitait de pile électrique tout à l'heure ?  
**Bianca :** Layla, Layla, dépêche toi !  
**Layla :** Ça viens, ça viens, désolée mais c'est tellement ... Tellement stressant !

Lorsque ses deux meilleurs amis crièrent en cœur un « OUVRE LE PAQUEEET ! », elle fini par retirer le ruban tout en avalant sa salive, puis, le cœur battant la chamade, elle retira le couvercle de la boite. Là, elle découvrit trois petites pokéball ainsi qu'une lettre qu'elle saisie avant de lire à haute voix ;

**Layla :** « Hellooo ! »  
**Tcheren & Bianca :** Ça, c'est bien une lettre du Professeur...  
**Layla :** « Dans ce paquet se trouvent trois Pokémon que vous pouvez choisir chacun! Mais attentions, ne vous battez pas ! Amicalement, Professeur Keteleeria. »  
**Tcheren :** Se battre ? Elle veut dire, pour avoir les pokémon ?  
**Bianca :** Je suppose...  
**Layla :** ... Bon alors voyons voir !

Layla reposa doucement le carton qui servait de lettre à coté du ruban défait et s'empressa de regarder les trois petits cartons qui décrivaient le pokémon détenus dans les pokéball.

**Layla :** « Pokéball n°1 : Vipélierre, pokémon plante. »  
**Bianca :** Ooh...  
**Tcheren :** Hm, je veux un pokémon feu.  
**Layla :** Ça tombe bien, j'aime les pokémon de type plante !  
**Bianca :** Et les autres pokémon alors ?  
**Layla :** Heuu... « Pokéball n°2 : Gruikui, pokémon de type feu. »  
**Tcheren :** *s'avance rapidement et saisie la pokéball* Je le choisis !  
**Bianca :** Mais heu ! Laisse finir Layla au moins !  
**Layla :** *fusille gentiment -méchamment surtout- Tcheren du regard * « Pokéball n°3 : Moustillon, pokémon de type eau. » Hiihi... je suis bien tentée de le prendre rien que pour t'embêter Tcheren !  
**Tcheren :** Mais dit donc, je croyais que Bianca raffolait des pokémon de type eau ?  
**Bianca :** Oui c'est vrai ! Mais si Layla veut le prendre...  
**Layla :** Non, prend le, je voulais Vipélierre moi !  
**Bianca :** D'accord ! M-merci !  
**Layla :** Biancaaa... Pourquoi merci ? Il faudrait plutôt remercier Le Professeur en fait, plutôt que moi !  
**Bianca : **Ah, oui...  
**Tcheren :** *soupire d'agacement -et de soulagement dissimulé car Layla n'a pas pris le pokémon eau~-* Aller ... On ouvre nos pokéball à trois... !

**1!** Layla tendis un bras en avant, sa main tenant la pokeball de son pokémon, l'air fière et déterminée.  
**2!** Tcheren suivit le geste de Layla, tout aussi fier, l'air redoutable, sa pokéball dans la main.  
**3!** Ce fut Bianca qui fut la dernière à les suivre et ensembles, envoyaient leur pokémon hors de leur pokéball, criant « Go ! ». Là, des petites créatures firent leur apparitions...

**Bianca :** Maiiiis ils sont trooop miiiignooooons !  
**Layla :** *In love de son pokémon* ... ...  
**Tcheren :** Ouha... Oh, faites pas ces têtes ! On dirait que vous avez vu le Maitre de la Ligue !  
**Bianca :** C'est encore mieux ! Regarde comme ils sont trop chou ! Ils sont trognons, ils sont tellement mimi !  
**Layla :** ... *s'approche de son Vipélierre puis s'agenouille devant lui*  
**Vipélierre :** ... Vipéé ? Vipé ! *lui mord la main*  
**Layla :** AAAAAÏEUH, HIAAA ! LÂCHE MOI SALE BÊTE ! T°T  
**Tcheren :** *éclate de rire* Quelle bonne dresseuse tu fait, se faire mordre par son Pokémon, ça prouve bien à quel point il t'aime !  
**Bianca :** *caresse la tête de son Moustillon* Coucou toi, coucou toiii !  
**Moustillon :** Moustiiii ! ~  
**Layla :** *secoue sa main puis finit par faire lacher prise à Vipélierre* Ouiiin, j'ai la main bouffée par un pokémon !  
**Tcheren :** Tu ne sais pas y faire avec eux ! Regarde comme il faut faire. Gruikui... Salut mon gars... Vient voir par là... Oui c'est ça, vient par l-  
**Gruikui :** Gruiiiii ! *lui crache du feu en pleine face*  
**Tcheren :** *a la tête toute cramée * ... ... ... Et si on allait rendre ces pokémon au professeur ?  
**Layla :** *Sourit méchamment* Bah alors, « MONSIEUR je connais tout des Pokémon car j'ai lu tout les livres à leur sujets » ? Hein ? Il en dit quoi ton Gruikui ? ~  
**Tcheren :** Ne te trompes pas, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste qu'il ne sait pas qui je suis !  
**Bianca :** Gyhouuu ! *joujoute avec son Moustillon*  
**Layla :** Et il en a de la chance car je crois qu'il aurait fait pire que de te cramer le visage !  
**Tcheren :** *Fronce les sourcils et remet sa paire de lunette en place, le visage tout noir* Ça suffit ! Pour voir qui est le plus fort, faisons un duel !  
**Layla :** *Sourit* Très bien, ça me va !  
**Bianca :** *Se relève, Moustillon dans ses bras* Mais heu, vous allez vous battre ici ? Dans la chambre de Layla ?  
**Tcheren :** Je suis un expert sans me vanter... En duel de pokémon ! Je sais comment m'y prendre, il y aura aucuns dégâts !  
**Layla :** Allez viens, je t'attends sale Couaneton grillé !  
**Tcheren :** Tsh ! C'est se que l'ont va voir ! Gruikui, en avant !  
**Gruikui :** ... Grui. *reste assis où il est*  
**Layla :** Ahahah ! Quelle obéissance ! Ça se voit que tu es un graaand Dresseur Tcheren ~  
**Tcheren :** ... Gruikui ! J'ai dit en avant !  
**Gruikui :** Grui.  
**Tcheren :** ...  
**Bianca :** Oh... Mais, oh, tu t'y prends pas comme il faut ! Attend ! Regarde !

Bianca s'approcha du petit pokémon orange et marron, assis par terre, fixant son Maitre, puis posa sa main sur son front avant de la frotter doucement, le lui grattouillant avec sympathie, puis elle fini par le prendre dans ses bras pour le câliner. La petite bête semblait ravie et se laissait faire avec réel plaisir, ne faisant même plus attention aux deux autres.

**Layla :** ... Wouha Bianca ! Tu es douée avec les pokémons, alors qu'on vient de les avoir. Je pense que tu ferais une excellente carrière dans l'élevage de Pokémon !  
**Bianca :** M-merci ! Mais n'en faisons pas trop non plus... Hein... Je suis pas si douée que ça !  
**Layla :** *s'approche et passe son bras autour de son cou tout en souriant* Mais bien sûr que si ! Tu ne crois pas ta meilleure amie ?  
**Tcheren :** *grommelle dans son coin puis revient prendre Gruikui des bras de Bianca* Si vous le voulez bien, allons remercier le professeur, c'est tout de même la moindre des choses.

Il n'attendit pas plus et descendit les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'au salon, salua la mère de Layla, puis sortit rapidement de la maison, Gruikui le suivant évasivement.

**Bianca :** Heu, Tcheren a raison ! Nous devrions montrer notre satisfaction au professeur !  
**Layla :** *s'écarte et s'approche de Vipélierre, doucement, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres* Oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Vipélierre ?  
**Vipélierre :** Vipé... Vipelierre ?.?  
**Layla :** ... Je ne parle pas Pokémon, mais j'prends ça pour un « oui » ~ Allons y !

Layla sortit à toute vitesse de la chambre, et Bianca ne tarda pas à la suivre. Vipélierre, elle, resta où elle était, avant d'afficher un air perdu et triste, cherchant son maitre de vue. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre se qu'elle avait voulu dire, et venant d'être lâché dans un monde inconnu, elle se mit à marcher dans la chambre, reniflant n'importe quoi pour comprendre dans quel environnement elle était. Dans un premier temps, elle resta assis sur le lit de Layla, puis comprenant que l'escalier emprunter par son Maitre le mènerait forcément à lui, elle descendit à toute allure en glapissant et finit par se prendre l'une des jambes de la mère de la jeune fille.

**Mère de Layla :** Oh ?  
**Vipélierre :** *affiche un air triste et se cache contre sa jambe* Vipéé...  
**Mère de Layla :** Comme il est adorable ! Layla ? Je crois que tu as oublié quelqu'un !  
**Layla :** *sursaute puis affiche un air très désolé ainsi qu'affolé* Vipélierre !

Layla alla directement vers lui, et après un soupçon d'hésitation, pris la petite bête dans ses bras. Et cette fois ci, il se fourra contre son Maitre, sans rien faire d'autre que couiner doucement étant rassuré. Immédiatement, la jeune fille sentit son cœur fondre : il était si mignon, si craintif, si perdu sans elle, que ça l'avait extrêmement touché.

**Bianca :** C'est si mimi ! Layla, j'ai l'impression que même si Vipélierre a mauvais caractère, il te fais confiance ! Tu te rends compte ? Il t'a connu i peines quelques minutes et il est déjà perdu sans toi !  
**Layla :** *sourit et pose sa main sur la tête de son petit pokémon* Oui ! ... Je suis vraiment heureuse de l'avoir.  
**Mère de Layla :** Layla, tu devrais éviter de partir comme une fusée sans regarder si ton pokémon t'as suivit. Les pokémons ont besoins d'attention!  
**Layla :** Tu as raison... Je ne recommencerais plus. *caresse la tête de Vipélierre qui à l'air tout de même satisfait, pour une fois*  
**Mère de Layla :** Très bien ! Les filles, vous devriez rejoindre Tcheren, je suppose qu'il vous attend non ? Il est partit à toute allure, le visage pleins de fumée noire avec un pokémon qui le suivait !  
**Bianca :** Ouaip ! Merci madame ! Bonne journée et à une prochaine fois !

Bianca sortit alors, tenant elle aussi son pokémon dans ses bras. Celui-ci était en parfaite euphorie vu l'air heureux qu'il affichait.

**Layla :** Allez, on y va Vipélie-  
**Mère de Layla :** Attend, tu n'oublies rien ?  
**Layla :** *Se tourne vers elle et hausse les sourcils, étonnée* Je ne crois pas...  
**Mère de Layla :** *Sourit puis lui tend son Vokit* Tu allais l'oublier.  
**Layla :** Aaah, merci, je me disais qu'il manquait quelque chose à mon poignet !  
**Mère de Layla :** Je t'en prie, les mères sont là pour ça voyons Bon, dépêche toi, tu va faire attendre tes amis mon bébé ! (désolée mais dans le jeu elle l'appelle VRAIMENT comme ça °° Vive Nintendo quoi °°)

Layla hocha la tête, l'air impatiente et sortit de la maison, Vipélierre toujours dans ses bras, et d'ailleurs celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'en partir. Elle fini par arriver devant le laboratoire du professeur Keteleeria mais seul Tcheren attendais, l'air embêté.

**Layla :** Tcheren ? Où est Bianca ?  
**Tcheren :** Hmph... Elle n'est toujours pas arrivée. Elle n'était pas censée être avec toi ?  
**Layla :** Elle est partie avant moi. Je pensais qu'elle attendait avec toi, moi !  
**Tcheren :** Tu vois bien que non ! Et puis comme je la connais, elle doit encore rêvasser... Va la chercher s'il te plait.  
**Layla :** *Gonfle ses joues* Hee, pouquoi tu va pas le faire toi-même ?!  
**Tcheren :** Premier arriver, premier servis.  
**Layla :** ... Hu ? *mode hébétée* Je vois pas la rapport...  
**Tcheren :** Tu n'es pas assez intelligente pour ça.  
**Layla :** ... C'est bon je vais la chercher ! Andouille...

Layla détourna les talons et eue tout d'abord l'idée d'aller voir chez elle. Elle toqua à la porte puis n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir qu'elle se prit Bianca de pleins fouet, celle-ci semblant être pressée de sortir de sa maison. Vipélierre tomba des bras de Layla et celle-ci manqua de tomber sur les fesses sous le choque mais Bianca l'ayant retenue à temps, cela ne se produisit pas.

**Bianca :** D-Désolée ! Layla, tu va bien ?!  
**Layla :** Ouchhh... Ça pourrait aller mieux... Regarde où tu va la prochaine fois !  
**Bianca :** Désolée... J'étais très, très pressée, olalah !  
**Père de Bianca :** JE T'AI DIS NON ET TU DOIS M'OBÉIR, PAS DE VOYAGE POKEMON !

Bianca plissa les yeux et referma rapidement la porte avant de sortir Moustillon de sa pokéball. Celui-ci s'avança vers son Maitre et attendit qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Layla laissa Vipélierre revenir à ses pieds, et maintenant, elle semblait ne plus vouloir venir dans ses bras. Peut-être de peur de retomber ?

Dans tout les cas, Layla était choquée de la réaction du père à Bianca et surtout de l'avoir appris d'une manière brusque, car il n'avait pas crié « doucement ». Elle fixa alors son amie qui semblait hébétée plus qu'autre chose. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ce fut Bianca qui prit la parole à sa place.

**Bianca :** Ce qui s'est passé... Ça reste un secret entre nous, d'accord ?

La petite blonde lui lança un regard attristé, puis soupira et se mit difficilement à sourire.

**Bianca :** Layla ! Allons rejoindre Tcheren, faudrait pas le faire attendre le pauvre !  
**Layla :** ... Heu... D'accord... Mais, Bianca ? Tu es sûre que ça ira ?  
**Bianca :** *Détourne son regard et serre son Moustillon dans ses bras* Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, et puis je suis avec Moustillon, y'a pas de raison que ça n'ailles pas !  
**Moustillon :** Moustiii...

Layla s'approcha d'elle et la fixa tout en souriant d'un air réconfortant. Elle n'aimait pas voir sa meilleure amie comme ça, et de plus, la réaction de son père la rendait folle. Comment pouvait-on interdire un voyage comme celui-ci, un voyage qui ferait surement grandir sa fille, et qui lui apprendrais des tas de choses ? Et puis elle n'était plus une enfant...

**Layla :** D'accord. Je te fais confiance !  
**Bianca :** Moi aussi, Layla ! Allez, on y va !

Les deux filles se remirent à marcher vers le Labo, où Tcheren attendait toujours, l'air de plus irrité. Elles finirent par s'arrêter près de lui, et une fois un long silence passé, le jeune homme posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte du labo, regardant ses amies.

**Tcheren :** La prochaine fois, je ne vous attendrais pas !  
**Bianca :** Gomen !  
**Layla :** Quel impatient ! Bon tu l'ouvres cette porte ?

Tcheren plissa les yeux puis toqua à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. En rentrant dans le bâtiment, ils ne purent empêcher de pousser des « ooh... » d'émerveillement et de curiosité, leurs pokémon restant près d'eux. Le laboratoire était grand et plusieurs personnes travaillaient ici et là, des dossiers en mains. Au fond, près d'une grosse machine qui semblait plutôt compliquée, se tenait une femme de 32 ans environs, les cheveux attachés en une sorte de chignon, l'air plutôt suractive. Les trois amis s'avancèrent alors vers elle. La femme leva une de ses mains tout en souriant et entreprit de briser le léger silence.

**Pr. Keteleeria :** Hellooo !  
**Tcheren :** Professeur. Bonjour.  
**Bianca :** On est venu spécialement pour vous remercier, c'est trop top que vous nous ayez donné ces pokémons! Merci merci ! (eh oui elle parle comme ça dans le jeu notre petite Bianca °^°)  
**Layla :** Oui, merci miles fois, c'est vraiment génial !  
**Pr. Keteleeria :** Ahah ! Je vous en prie ! En fait... J'ai quelque chose derrière la tête vous savez  
**Tcheren, Bianca & Layla :** ... ?  
**Pr. Keteleeria :** En un premier temps, ça me soulage : vos pokémon on l'air de s'être attaché à vous alors que vous ne les connaissez que depuis peu de temps. Sinon, si je vous ai offert ces pokémon, c'est pour vous demander un service !  
**Bianca :** Un...  
**Layla :** ... Service ?  
**Pr. Keteleeria :** Ouiii ! Voyez-vous, j'étudie les pokémon de très prêt et il me faudrait des données plus complètes sur eux... Aussi, j'aimerais vous offrir un Pokédex pour que comme ça, vous parcouriez Unys à la recherche de tout les pokémons de la région ! Il faudra en attraper un maximum ! Et puis ce serait idéal pour que vous découvriez le monde autour de vous, ainsi que celui des Pokémons ! Qu'en dites-vous, hm ?  
**Tcheren & Layla :** ... Génial... !  
**Bianca :** Pour une fois que les deux son d'accord ! Non mais j'suis trop contente, un voyage Pokémon, ça doit être trop cool quoi ! Surtout si c'est pour en rencontrer un max ! C'est trop bien !  
**Pr. Keteleeria :** Ahahah ! Je m'en doutais, que vous alliez accepter ! Très bien, voici vos Pokédex !

Le Professeur se retourna et pris alors trois pokédex, avant de faire volte face, s'approchant des trois, leur tendant les objets. Ils les prirent avec émerveillement et les examinèrent attentivement.

**Tcheren :** ... Je suis Dresseur à pare entière... Et j'ai un pokédex. C'est tellement... Gratifiant !  
**Bianca :** On vous décevras pas Professeur ! On vous l'jures !  
**Layla :** J'ai tellement hâte ! Vipélierre et moi allons faire un malheur, j'en suis sûre ! Pas vrai, Vipélierre ?

Le petit pokémon vert tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille et sourit tout en levant ses tout petits bras vers elle, glapissant ;

**Vipélierre :** Vipéé, vipéé !

Layla la prit alors et la serra dans ses bras, mais le pokémon n'y resta pas longtemps, allant se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

**Pr. Keteleeria :** Layla, c'est rassurant, ton pokémon te fait confiance ! Pourtant, il avait un très fort caractère, plutôt « solo »... C'est si étrange ! Après tout, Les pokémons sont étranges ! Et vous autres, vos pokémon se portent bien en votre compagnie ?  
**Bianca :** A merveille ! Moustillon est trop trop trop mignon !  
**Tcheren :** ... Mis à part quelques jeux risqués qui se résument à brûler la tête de son maitre... Gruikui se porte plutôt bien en effet.  
**Gruikui :** Gruiii gruikuiiii ! ^o^  
**Tcheren :** A croire que ça lui fait plaisir de me maltraiter... !  
**Pr. Keteleenria :** Voyons Tcheren, il est encore très jeune ! Il faudra passer du temps avec lui et tu verras que ça passera !  
**Tcheren :** Oui. Je vous crois Professeur.  
**Bianca :** Beh alors, on peut y aller maintenant ? Hein ?  
**Pr. Keteleeria :** Oui ! Mais attendez moi à la Route 1, je vais vous expliquer les bases du combat et de la capture pokémon !  
**Bianca et Layla :** *se mettent au garde à vous en souriant* Yes Sir !

Les deux regardèrent puis se mirent alors à rire et le Professeur sourit de plus belle devant cette scène de complicité touchante.

**Tcheren :** Des fois je me demande dans quel monde vous vivez !  
**Bianca :** Bouuuh !  
**Layla :** Espèce de rabat joie !  
**Tcheren :** Moi ? C'est faux !  
**Pr. Keteleeria :** Aah, la jeunesse... Maintenant, filez ! Aller prévenir vos parents ! Je vous attendrais !  
**Layla :** A tout à l'heure professeur !

A peine eu-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle sortit rapidement du laboratoire, Vipélierre toujours accroché à son épaule. Bianca se pressa pour la suivre, suivit de Tcheren qui se mit à râler en les voyant détaller. Une fois à l'extérieur, Layla s'étira longuement sans lâcher le sourire qui était gravé sur son visage. Bianca se mit à rire, tendis que le brun les regarda faire d'un air blasé, comme à son habitude.

**Tcheren :** Pff, ce que vous pouvez être gamines, vous alors...  
**Layla :** Arrête un peu ta comédie, je suis sûre et certaine que tu es aussi joyeux que nous!  
**Tcheren :** *esquisse un sourire.* C'est normal, j'ai reçus mon premier Pokémon. Mais y'a pas de quoi non plus en péter un câble et courir dans tout les sens comme un demeurer.  
**Layla :** Rolalah...  
Bianca: Bon ! Que faisons-nous ? Ah, oui, il faut prévenir nos parents...  
**Layla :** ...  
**Tcheren :** ...

Les deux regardairent la blonde, sachant très bien que son père ne la laisserait jamais partir loin du village. Et pourtant, il fallait, elle attendait depuis si longtemps ce moment ... Alors que Layla s'apprêtait a prendre la parole, la mère de celle ci arriva tranquillement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bianca.

**Layla:** Maman ?!  
**Bianca:** ... H-heu... ?  
**Mère de Layla:** Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite Bianca, je vais parler à tes parents.  
**Layla:** Oh, tu es au courant ?!  
**Mère de Layla:** *sourit à sa fille.* Bien sûr ! J'avais parlé bien avant tout ça au Professeur, que croyez-vous ? Ahahah !  
**Tcheren, Layla & Bianca:** . . .  
**Mère de Layla:** Enfin bref. Ne t'inquiète pas, Bianca. Tu peux partir sereinement. Et toi aussi Tcheren. J'ai mis tes parents au courant, ils sont tout à fait d'accord.  
**Bianca**: ... M-merci beaucoup madame !  
**Tcheren:** Merci beaucoup. Bon, le Professeur attend non ?  
**Layla:** Ah, ouais ! Maman, merci beaucoup. Et surveille les info, tu va pas tarder à me voir en haut de la ligue Pokémon en tant que Maitre, Nihahahaha ! *-*  
**Tcheren et Bianca:** *voient comme un lien distinct de parenté entre la mère et la fille '-' xD*  
**Mère de Layla:** ... Oui, je te crois ma chérie Faites bon voyages surtout ! Et prenez soin de vous !

Sur ces mot, elle partit en direction de la maison de Bianca. Celle ci regarda Layla, puis Tcheren, avant de se remettre à sourire, ce qui soulagea les deux autres compè n'y avait même pas besoin de mot, leur seul regards, plein d'excitation et d'envie d'aventure voulaient tout dire. Ils s'en allèrent tous ensembles donc vers la Route 1 (vive Game Freak et leur nom de route super sexyy xD) De grands sourires aux lèvres. L'aventure commençait, enfin, enfin !

**?:** Maitre, tout est prêt pour l'annonce publique.  
**?:** Très bien ! Dites lui de rester dans le public, comme d'habitude, et d'écouter le discours !  
**?:** Bien, Maitre.  
**?:** Bientôt, nous allons restituer la légende...

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre 1 mes pikachu en sucre ! o/ N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez surtout ça me fera très plaisir, et posez des questions si vous voulez aussi ! Le FerrisWheelShipping prendra son temps. :3 Car c'est, comment dire, un re-parcours du jeu entier (bien sur j'accélère rapidement les choses pour que ça ne traine pas trop) mais ça respecte les temps comme dans le jeu de rencontre avec N en général. :3

**Beusoux baveux ! **


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une étrange Rencontre !

**Chapitre 2 ! ~ Entre le premier et le deuxième, un an c'est écoulé (pour l'écriture). Je tien d'ailleurs à préciser que le premier chapitre date de presque deux ans... Donc s'il y avait des fautes, j'en suis vraiment navrée... Il risque d'y en avoir dans ce chapitre aussi. Le tout début date d'il y a un ans, mais la fin (dans le laboratoire de Keteleeria) date d'il y a une semaine même pas, je pense que vous verrez la différence car je fais beauuucoup plus de description à présent. Et j'ai un peu mué de lexique. :3**

**Enfin bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture, kissou mes pikachu en sucre.**

* * *

Layla, Tcheren et Bianca se dirigeaient d'un pas euphorique vers la sortie du petit village, savourant pleinement ce sentiment de liberté, d'autonomie et de lâchage dans la nature. Qui n'aurait pas été comme eux, après tout ? Vivre ses rêves, c'était la raison d'être des humains. Quand on entamait ceux ci, il était évident qu'on ne pouvait cacher sa joie ! Même Tcheren, qui en temps normal ne daignait pas montrer de signe de ses sentiments, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, de manière très peu cachée, et pour cause qu'il savait que même s'il essayait de ne pas dévoiler ce beau "smile", il n'y arriverait pas. Malgré les apparences, ce n'était pas un bougre jusqu'au bout ...

Ils finirent par atterrir devant le panneau qui indiquait de grosse lettres noires, gravées sur du bois usé : "Renouet". Un seul pas, et ils quittaient le village qu'ils n'avaient, justement, jamais quitté... Jusqu'à maintenant. Layla, le regard fixé vers la forêt et l'air plus que déterminé, fini par tourner son regard vers Tcheren, et lui donna un tout petit coup de coude dans les cotes, rien de bien méchant, avant de lâcher sur un ton on ne peut plus taquin:

**Layla:** Alors, monsieur qui ne ressent aucun sentiments humains... Ca te fait quoi de voir devant toi de la terre que tu n'as jamais foulée ?  
**Tcheren:** *remonte ses lunettes et prenant un léger écart entre lui et elle* Je dois avouer que je ne me sens pas indifférent à ça...  
**Bianca:** *levant une main en l'air* Regardez, là bas ! C'est le Professeur !

Layla et Tcheren tournèrent en même temps la tête vers l'endroit que Bianca montrait du doigt, et la jeune brunette esquissa un sourire victorieux.

**Layla:** Yep ! C'est elle ! Allons y !

Alors que Layla s'apprêtait à faire le pas fatidique, Bianca lui retint le bras et la ramena vers elle en faisant la moue.

**Bianca:** Lay' ! Atteeeend, heuu !  
**Layla:** *manquant de tomber par terre* Waaah- ! Mais, quoi ?  
**Bianca:** J'ai pensé que, quitte à ce qu'on partent tous, qu'on fassent le pas d'en dehors tous ensembles et en même temps !  
**Layla:** *se mit à sourire* Oh, pardon, je n'y avait pas pensé, mais quelle bonne idée ! Moi je roule !  
**Tcheren:** *hausse les épaules* C'est vraiment la peine tout ce protocole ... ? Vous êtes vraiment barbantes à la fin !

Layla et Bianca tirèrent chacune un bras de Tcheren, et celui ci grimaça en essayant de se dégager, capitulant.

**Tcheren:** C-ça vaaa ! J'ai compris !  
**Layla:** *le lâche et lui tapote la tête* Ben voilà !  
**Bianca:** *fit de même et sourit* Tu vois quand tu veux !  
**Tcheren:** *soupiiire.* ...

Bianca se mis entre les deux, et, dans un sourire triomphant, agrippa ses bras aux leur, le regard pétillant.

**Bianca:** Z'êtes prêt ?!

Layla regarda Tcheren en un petit sourire, qui lui fit de même, ainsi que pour le smile, et finalement, les trois compères regardèrent droit devant eux, la terre qu'ils allaient découvrir avec émerveillement.

**Layla: **On ne peut plus prête !  
**Tcheren:** *lâcha dans un sourire.* Tss...  
**Bianca:** Et bien, go !

Les trois firent alors les fatidiques pas dans un emballement de cœur mutuel. Le vent qui berçait les feuillages d'arbres résonnait comme une mélodie envoutante, comme l'ont entend à l'aube des nouveaux jours. Keteleeria les regardait avancer, les jeunes gens tout contents, et la professeur délivra lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant elle:

**Pr. Keteleeria:** Hé bien quel enthousiasme mes jeunes amis !  
**Tcheren:** *se dégageant comme si de rien était* Alors, Professeur, vous allez nous montrer comment capturer un Pokémon, c'est bien ça ?  
**Bianca:** *fait une moue vexée et se penche en avant pour regarder Tcheren* Mais rolalah !  
**Tcheren:** *hausse les épaules* Quoi, tu ne veux pas savoir comment on en attrape peut-être ?!  
**Layla:** Stooooop vous deux !  
**Pr. Keteleeria:** AHAHAHAHAH !  
**Layla, Tcheren & Bianca:** ô_o'  
**Pr. Keteleeria:** Voilà, maintenant vous m'écoutez  
**Layla, Tcheren & Bianca:** ...  
**Pr. Keteleeria:** Bon, revenons en à nos Watouat.  
**Tcheren:** Nos moutons, vous voulez dire.  
**Pr. Keteleeria:** Oui, oui, si cela te fait plaisir. Donc, je vais vous montrer comment attraper comme il se doit un Pokémon !

Le professeur s'avança dans quelques hautes herbes, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle remarqua un petit Chacripan qui faisait ses griffes sur un arbre non loin. Saisissant une des pokéball accrochée à sa ceinture, Keteleeria la lança et fit apparaitre un Chinchidou. Tcheren, Bianca et Layla, eux, observaient tranquillement la scène. Lorsque le Chacripan eu fini de se faire les griffes sur l'écorce du végétal, le professeur lança à l'attaque son pokémon. S'en suivit, un combat plutôt banal, avec quelques attaques, esquives. Finalement, Keteleeria sortit une autre pokéball de sa sacoche. Mais, contrairement à celle de tout à l'heure, elle était vide : elle tourna sa tête en direction des ado qui étaient toujours aussi attentifs.

**Pr. Keteleeria:** Regardez bien comment je fais ! Après avoir baissé ses PV, je lui lance une pokéball afin de l'attraper, uniquement si je suis sûre d'avoir assez affaiblit ma cible ; sinon elle a plus de chance de s'échapper !  
**Tcheren:** *remonte ses lunettes* Facile, je le savais déjà.  
**Bianca:** Mais euh toi, on t'as rien demandé !

Levant les yeux au ciel, le professeur fini par lancer sa pokéball sur le Chacripan affaiblit. Ce petit pokémon se fit donc comme téléporter à l'intérieur de l'objet, qui tomba à terre et se mit à gigoter. Et au bout d'une dizaine de seconde... Elle s'arrêta tout simplement de bouger. La femme s'en approcha puis finalement saisit la pokéball à terre avant de l'envoyer en l'air et de la rattraper, souriant de manière triomphante.

**Pr. Keteleeria:** Et voilà le travail !  
**Bianca:** C'était génial professeur !  
**Layla:** Si je ne me trompe pas, les pokémon affaiblis qui se font capturer, il faut aussi aller les soigner non ?  
**Pr. Keteleeria:** Ahah, remarque perspicace Layla ! En effet, et pour cela, un endroit faaaabuleux existe où l'on peut soigner GRATUITEMENT nos pokémon, j'ai nommé ;  
**Tcheren:** Le Centre Pokémon.  
**Pr. Keteleeria:** *tire une tronche de trois mètre de long* Tcheren, un de ses jours je vais finir par croire que tu as un dictionnaire à la place du cerveau.  
**Tcheren:** Merci professeur, je prend ça comme un compliment.  
**Pr. Keteleeria:** Enfin bref ! Le Centre Pokémon le plus proche se trouve dans la prochaine ville, Arabelle. Mais je suppose que vous êtes assez grand pour y aller tout seul et découvrir les boutiques et cætera !  
**Layla:** Oui, merci encore pour tout professeur !  
**Bianca:** Oui, milles fois merci, c'est vraiment trop trop génial !  
**Tcheren:** Grâce à vous je deviendrais le prochain champion de la League Pokémon !  
**Pr. Keteleeria:** Ahah, je vous en prie les enfants ! Aller, et n'oubliez pas de remplir le Pokédex hein ! Faites bien attention à vous. Au revoir ! N'hésitez pas à me passer un coup de fil avec vos Vokit !

Sur ces mots, le professeur s'en alla en leur faisant un clin d'oeil. Bianca lui fit signe de la main, Layla aussi et Tcheren fit un mouvement de tête comme pour dire au revoir -que d'expression de sentiment mon petit Tcheren uwu-. Une fois Keteleeria totalement disparue de l'horizon, Bianca ajusta son chapeau en souriant.

**Bianca:** Bon ben... On va à la prochaine ville, Arabelle c'est ça ?!  
**Tcheren:** Exactement.  
**Layla:** C'est partit alors !

Les trois marchèrent tranquillement, découvrant un peu les décors des alentours. Et il n'y avait pas que les décors qu'il découvraient : Ils apercevaient parfois des pokémons marcher, manger, jouer... Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'admirer. Bianca se sentait bien, dans son élément, son petit Moustillon dans ses bras. Tcheren rêvait déjà de l'avenir, aspiré par l'adrénaline de ce qui venait encore tout juste d'arriver. Et Layla, elle, ne pensait à rien ; elle était trop euphorique et préférait profiter à fond de ce moment, qui arrivait qu'une seule fois dans une vie, tellement important et si instructif de nous-même. Un silence s'était vite installer, silence tout de même complice entre les trois jeunes gens, mais Bianca vint rapidement le briser.

**Bianca:** Dites, euh, vous comptez voyager comment vous ?  
**Layla:** Tien, bonne question !  
**Tcheren:** Je pense voyager seul pour ma part.  
**Bianca et Layla:** Heiiiiin ?  
**Tcheren:** *hausse un sourcil* Et bien, quoi ?  
**Layla:** *regarde longuement Bianca puis finalement tourne ses yeux vers Tcheren* Et bien... On pensait que tu aurais bien voulu qu'on voyage tout les trois ?  
**Tcheren:** Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais j'aimerais entrainer la tête froide mes pokémons, et comme ça, nous pourrions nous recroiser et nous affronter.  
**Layla:** Moui, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas plus mal, mais ça nous faisait plaisir. Surtout à Bianca.  
**Bianca:** *rougit comme une tomate trop mûre* Qu-quoiii ?! Layla qu'est-ce que tu racontes !  
**Tcheren:** Euh...  
**Layla:** *rigole* Ça va, ça va, je taquine !  
**Bianca:** *soupire et ajuste nerveusement son bonnet* Non mais, euh, voilà... On s'est jamais séparés depuis des années donc ça va faire tout droleuh...

Tcheren se stoppa dans sa marche. Les deux autres filles dû faire de même, sous le regard étonné de Layla. elle regarda Tcheren, puis Bianca, avant d'hausser encore plus les sourcils. elle venait de voir comme une étincelle, d'on ne sait quoi, on c'était elle.. ? Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, elle savait que Bianca appréciait énormément Tcheren, comme un frère. Mais au fil des années, elle avait vu les sentiments de sa meilleure amie changer, surement que maintenant, ça touchait la limite de l'amour. Ce n'était pas très malin quand elle y pensait, d'avoir taquiné la blonde sur ce sujet il y a quelques secondes de cela. Le brun soupira en voyant les deux demoiselles le regarder avec des yeux de poisson fris. Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis se frotta l'arrière de la tête, avant de remonter ses lunettes.

**Tcheren:** ... Ça va ça va, je suppose qu'on peu faire un bout de chemin ensemble pour le début..  
**Bianca:** Ho, ouaiiiiis, ça c'est le tcheren que je connaiiiis ! *se met à sautiller et va l'enlacer*  
**Layla:** Tu vois quand tu veux, tête de lard !  
**Tcheren:** *toussote, gêné* Bianca, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?!  
**Bianca:** *se recule d'un coup, toute gênée aussi* Oh, d-désolée ! Je me suis laisser emportée par ma joie, héhé..  
**Layla:** Oh, hé, j'aperçois le sentier tracé qui rejoins la ville d'Arabelle !  
**Tcheren:** Génial, allons-y. Ah, il va falloir penser à attraper des pokémons aussi.  
**Bianca:** Oh, ouii, je veux plein d'autre pokémons à papouiller !  
**Layla:** Quel instinct maternel, Bianca. ~

Les trois compères finirent par rejoindre le sentier qui les menèrent vers le petit village plutôt coquet. A peine arrivé, se dressait le centre pokémon.

**Bianca:** Oh hé Layla, Tcheren ! C'est ça le Centre Pokémon ?  
**Tcheren:** Dans le mille. Avec cette couleur aussi rouge que des pokéball, impossible de les rater !  
**Layla:** Ça en fait presque mal aux yeux en fait ! Mais c'est fait pour attirer l'œil, donc je vais me taire ~  
**Tcheren:** *kofkof* Bref.  
**Bianca:** Oh ! Tu veux bien me tenir Moustillon deux minutes Layla ? Je vais en profiter pour aller voir un ami à mon père qui habite ici, mais vu qu'il est au courant que celui-ci ne veut pas que j'ai de pokémons, euh... Bah... Voilà...  
**Layla:** *tapote l'épaule de Bianca* T'inquiète pas, va donc. Je vais m'occuper de Moustillon pendant ce temps là !  
**Bianca:** Merci Lay' ! Bon bah a tout à l'heure ! *donne doucement Moustillon à layla, et s'en va rapidement*  
**Tcheren:** Pauvre Bianca.  
**Layla:** Hm ?  
**Tcheren:** Non, rien.

Vipélierre, qui était toujours perchée sur l'épaule de Layla, vint tapoter la tête de Moustillon en glapissant, ce que le pokémon eau n'apprécia pas. Outré, Vipélierre préféra changer de "transport et alla se mettre sur l'épaule de Tcheren, Gruikui lui aux pieds de son Maitre en train de flâner. En voyant tout cela, Layla ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler légèrement, le brun lui souriant seulement.

**Layla:** Décidément... Ils sont vraiment trop mignon.  
**Tcheren:** Tout en étant puissant, ce qui les rends encore plus mystérieux.  
**Layla:** Toi et ta puissance ! ... Oh ?

Un garçon passa rapidement devant eux, courrant tout en entrainant un de ses amis.

**Garçon 1:** Sisi, je te jure, le type trop chelou avec des cheveux verts et une sorte de monocle rouge est là !  
**Garçon 2:** M-mais.. Je veux pas l'écouter moi.. Y me fait peur en plus !  
**Layla:** *regarde Tcheren* Hu ?

Tcheren regarda jusqu'où allèrent les deux enfants et haussa les sourcils.

**Tcheren:** Layla, regarde... Qui sont ces types ?

Layla tourna elle aussi son visage vers l'attroupement de personne. Il y avait une foule de gens normaux... Qui regardaient des sortes de "chevalier", dans des vêtements presque ridicule. On aurait dit une sorte de secte, en fait, et la demoiselle décida d'aller voir, Tcheren la suivant. Ils se faufilèrent donc dans "le troupeau" de gens et se mirent à observer un étrange homme, vêtu d'une longue tunique représentant deux yeux de pokémons, de couleurs différentes. Il avait les cheveux verts, une sorte de "monocle rouge" à un œil comme avait dit les deux gosses de tout à l'heure, et semblait plutôt âgé au vu des rides qu'il avait. Cet homme mystérieux, encadré par ces fameux bonhommes chevaliers va t-on dire, faisait des allez et retour sur une ligne imaginaire, tout en faisant un speech.

**Homme:** Écoutez, écoutez moi bien ! Mon nom est Ghetis ! Ghetis, de la Team Plasma ! Je suis venu vous apporter la bonne parole, celle de la libération des Pokémon ! Nous autres, humains, avons toujours vécu aux cotés des Pokémon. Au nom d'un partenariat mutuel et tacite , d'une entraide mutuelle et indispensable... Du moins, c'est ce que pense le plus grand nombre. Mais je vous le dis, ces gens sont dans l'erreur, le déni... LE MENSONGE ! Songez-y... L'Homme préfère se vautrer paresseusement dans les certitudes. Ne les avez-vous jamais remises en question, ces certitudes ? Pis que tout les Dresseurs. Ils asservissent leurs Pokémon, les accablant d'ordres ! Ces pauvres créatures, soi-disant leurs partenaires, sont leurs serfs, taillables et corvéables à souhait ! Si je ne dis pas la vérité, que quelqu'un ose me contredire ! Or, donc, je vous le dis ! Les Pokémon, contrairement aux humains, sont des êtres au potentiel insoupçonné. Nous avons tant à apprendre d'eux. Et donc notre devoir, en tant qu'êtres humains, est clair. N'est-ce pas ? Parfaitement ! Nous avons le devoir, que dis-je, l'impératif, de libérer les Pokémon ! A cette seule condition, Pokémon et humains pourront, pour la première fois, vivre sur un pied d'égalité! Écoutez, écoutez moi bien ! Et réfléchissez à ce qu'il faut faire pour que les Pokémon puissent goûter à la douce vie qui leur est naturellement échue. Ainsi se termine ma déclaration. Merci encore de votre attention. Et que la paix soit avec vous.

Les gens dans la foulent bredouillaient des choses, tandis que d'autre partait, criant des "n'importe quoi!" dans le vide. Layla et Tcheren, bouche-bé de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, alors que la Team Plasma et ce fameux Ghetis s'en allaient. Peu à peu, la foule diminua, et bientôt, il ne restait plus personne, personne sauf : Tcheren, Layla et un jeune homme, aux cheveux tout aussi vert que le drôle de bonhomme qui venait d'énoncer son discours.

**Layla:** *regarde gravement Tcheren* C'est quoi ces histoires... ?  
**Tcheren:** La libération des Pokémons ? C'est n'importe quoi, les Pokémons ont toujours été heureux auprès de leur dresseurs, ils coopèrent et s'entraident mutuellement !

Layla posa sa main sur la tête de Moustillon, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, détournant son regard ailleurs. Étrangement, il se posa sur le jeune homme aux cheveux vert, et elle haussa les sourcils. la ressemblance avec l'autre était quand même frappante. Se tournant légèrement vers l'homme, elle n'écoutait plus ce que Tcheren lui disait, presque bouche-bée. L'homme se tourna doucement vers elle, et planta son regard froid et bleu dans le sien. Le temps avait semblé s'arrêter. D'étranges sensations, sentiments s'échangeaient entre les deux êtres, silencieusement. L'inconnu se mit à s'avancer vers Tcheren et Layla. Le brun, lui, secoua presque la jeune fille, et qui elle, était toujours autant absorbée par cet étrange moment. Non, ce n'était pas un coup de foudre ou un truc nul du genre. Juste que... Quelque chose s'émanait de l'inconnu... Mais quoi ? ... Une grande sensibilité ... ? Quelque chose... Dans son regard, son sourire figé... Ses mouvements, et le reste... Plissant les yeux, elle cru voir l'effigie d'un pokémon derrière l'homme. Un grand pokémon, blanc, aux yeux bleus azur.. ? Quand finalement ils se retrouvèrent face à face, tout se stoppa. Elle fut comme délivrer de l'emprise de ce qu'il venait de se passer, et pouvait à nouveau entendre ce que disais Tcheren.

**Tcheren:** Hé, hé, Layla !  
**Layla:** Euh.. Je.. Hein ?  
**Tcheren:** *soupire et remonte ses lunettes en murmurant* rien rien...  
**?:** Ton Pokémon... Il m'a parlé.  
**Tcheren:** *hausse les sourcils* Pardon ? Plutôt direct comme approche... Et puis, comment parlerait-il ?  
**?:** Oui, il m'a parlé... Je peux communiquer avec les Pokémons, contrairement aux autres Dresseurs... Comme c'est malheureux.  
**Tcheren:** Oh, vraiment... Je vois.  
**?:** Je m'appelle N.  
**Tcheren:** Enchanté, je suis Tcheren. Et voici juste ici, Layla.  
**Layla:** H-heu bonjour.  
**N:** Enchanté.  
**Tcheren:** Nous sommes sur les routes pour remplir le Pokédex, une tâche importante. Bien que mon but principal soit de devenir Maitre de la Ligue Pokémon...  
**N:** Le Pokédex... ? Pour cela, vous allez devoir séquestrer de nombreux pokémons dans des pokéball... Pensez-vous qu'ils soient vraiment heureux ainsi ? ... Même étant dresseur, la normalité reste pour moi une définition à revisiter...  
**Layla**: ...  
**Tcheren:** He bien...  
**N:** *s'approchant un peu plus de Layla* Oui, Layla, c'est cela ? Je vais te dire ce que ton pokémon pense de toi...  
Layla: *hausse les sourcils* Pardon ?

Sur ces mots, le mystérieux N posa son regard sur Vipélierre qui était toujours sur l'épaule de Tcheren. L'homme aux cheveux verts continuait de sourire, doucement, de manière figée.

**Vipélierre:** Viiipééé ?  
**N:** Je vois. C'est toi le pokémon de Layla donc.  
**Layla:** *sursaute* Attend, comment sais-tu que c'est mon Pokémon ?! Je tien Moustillon dans mes bras et.. Ah, oui. "parler aux pokémon", c'est ça ?  
**N:** *tourne légèrement son regard vers elle* Elle m'a dit que tu étais originaire de Renouet.. ?  
**Layla:** *sourire gêné* Ah... C'est bien ça...

Vipélierre descendit alors des épaules de Tcheren, faisant sursauter celui-ci. N lui s'agenouilla et la petite Vipélierre alla se mettre devant lui. Elle bougeotta ses petit bras tout en glapissant, le jeune homme regardant attentivement la petite créature, hochant parfois la tête. Puis, soudain, il haussa les sourcils, comme surpris, voir même choqué.

**N:** Vraiment... ?  
**Layla:** Qu-quoi ?!

N se releva alors doucement, et Vipélierre croisa les bras en hochant victorieusement de la tête. Layla elle, se contenta de pencher sa tête légèrement sur le coté, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert regarda alors la jeune fille, perplexe.

**N:** Elle m'a parlé...  
**Tcheren:** Quoi ? Tu as réussis a comprendre ses glapissements ?  
**N:** Bien sur.  
**Tcheren:** Bon, et bien...  
**N:** Mais...  
**Layla&Tcheren:** ?  
**N:** *fixe avec insistance Layla* Je ne savais pas que certains pokémon parlaient comme ça de leur dresseur... !  
**Layla:** *hausse les sourcils, à nouveau et regarde Vipélierre.* Hm ?  
**Vipélierre:** Viiiii viiiipéééé ! *remonte sur l'épaule de Tcheren*

N se recula légèrement. Il ne fixait plus que Layla à présent. Un lien étrange semblait les lier... Mais ce n'était pas dans le caractère de la jeune fille de croire ce genre de débilitées. Pour elle, N était un garçon très bizarre et mystérieux, voilà tout.

**N:** Un jour, je vais libérer tout les pokémons... Qu'ils vivent en égal des hommes... libre et heureux... Je me bat pour réaliser ce rêve... Oui, la libération des pokémons...

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla, laissant Tcheren et Layla silencieux. Lorqu'il fut partit, Tcheren soupira.

**Tcheren:** Il y a des gens vraiment étrange dit moi... Enfin bon. Tien d'ailleurs, Bianca n'est toujours pas revenue... ?  
**Layla:** Ah, non ! Bah, attendons un peu en attendant. On peut toujours s'assoir sur le banc, juste là.  
**Tcheren:** D'accord.

Les deux allèrent donc s'assoir sur le dit banc, et Layla posa doucement Moustillon en souriant, celui-ci tirant une mèche brune des cheveux de la jeune fille. Tcheren souleva Gruikui et le posa sur ses genoux.

**Tcheren:** Bon, c'est plutôt satisfaisant, il ne veut plus me cramer la tête.  
**Layla:** Je suis fière de toi Tcheren.  
T**cheren:** Très drôle !  
**Layla:** 3  
**Tcheren:** J'y pense, on n'a pas de quoi camper pour la nuit. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on achète ce qu'il faut non ?  
**Layla:** Ah, bonne idée... Et puis, quand on est d'escale dans les villes, il y a toujours le centre Pokémon !  
**Tcheren:** Oui, en effet.  
**Layla:** Je sens que ça va être génial de voyager ensembles !  
**Tcheren:** *n'arrive pas à se retenir de sourire* Je dois avouer que ça me donnais aussi envie...  
**Layla:** Et puis comme ça, tu passeras plus de temps avec Bianca.  
**Tcheren:** Pardon... ?  
**Layla:** Tien, la voilà !

Bianca, courant pour revenir le plus vite possible, se laissa tomber sur Layla en poussant un long gémissement de fatigue, alors que l'autre fille se mit presque à crier en se prenant son amis en pleine tronche. Moustillon fit un bond de cent mètre, tout comme Vipélierre et Gruikui. Tcheren observa la scène, interdit.

**Tcheren:** ...  
**Layla:** Biancaaaa !? Mais ça va pas la tête ?!  
**Bianca:** Ouf... Ouf... P-pardon... J'ai faillis tomber !  
**Layla:** Ah bah je te rassure que tu n'as pas QUE faillis !  
**Bianca:** Maiis euh ! C'était pour revenir plus vite et pas vous faire attendre que j'ai couru !  
**Tcheren:** En attendant tu es un vrai dangé publique !  
**Bianca:** Pfeuh !

Bianca se releva et remis son bonnet correctement avant de s'assoir, gênée. Moustillon sauta sur ses genoux, ce qui arracha un sourire a la jeune fille, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le câliner.

**Bianca:** Tu m'as manquééééé 3  
**Moustillon:** Moustiiiiii !  
**Layla:** Au fait Bianca, ce soir ça te va si on dort au centre pokémon ?  
**Bianca:** Trop méga génial ! J'ai toujours rêver de dormir dans un centre pokémon moi !  
**Tcheren:** D'ailleurs Bianca, j'y pense, tu as raté quelque chose d'exeptionnel tout à l'heure.  
**Bianca:** Ah bon ?  
**Tcheren:** Un homme bizarre et vêtus de manière saugrenu a fait un speech sur la libération des pokémons. Il disait s'appeler Ghetis et diriger la Team Plasma.  
**Bianca:** La Team Plasma ? Oh mais j'en ai entendu parlé !  
**Layla:** Ah bon ?  
**Bianca:** Ils disent qu'ils veulent libérer les pokémons, mais en fait ils font des truc trop trop louches !  
**Tcheren:** Bah, peut-importe, ce ne sont pas nos affaires après tout.  
**Layla:** Moui...  
**Bianca:** Ça va Layla ? Tu es toute pâle...  
**Layla:** *sursaute et souris* Hein ?! Ah, heu, je, oui ça va ! J'ai juste besoin de repos. Au fait, ça s'est bien passé avec le cousin de ton père, ou je ne sais plus trop quoi?  
**Bianca:** Oui, ça va ! Il est un peu malade ces temps ci, mes son Watouat lui remonte le moral !  
**Layla:** J'espère qu'il se rétablira bien.  
**Bianca:** Je suis sûre que oui !  
**Tcheren:** Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais vous avez vu, il fait presque nuit. On ne devrait pas plutôt aller s'abriter tranquillement au centre Pokémon ? On continuera de parler là bas.  
**Bianca&Layla:** Ça marche ~ !

Sur ces mots, les jeune gens se redressèrent, prirent leur vêtements, et s'en allèrent jusqu'au Centre Pokémon...

La grotte était sombre. On ne voyait que peu de chose. Les pas du jeune homme étaient sûrs, bien que prudents. Ses yeux bleus semblaient transpercer le noir ambiant. Il scrutait le vide autour de lui. Et finalement recommença ses pas avant d'atterrir face à un mur. Une grande fresque était gravée sur celui-ci. Doucement, il posa ses doigts dessus. Il ferma ses yeux, et inspira.

**?:** ... Reshiram... ?...

* * *

**Et voilà, Chapitre 2 fini. Ouiii, on voit enfin N. ~ Le chapitre 3 risque de vous plaire énormément, il n'est pas comme dans le jeu ! Ca y'est, la fanfiction prend enfin son envol et quitte les barrières du banal ! :3**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter et co... Et bye ! **


	3. Chapitre 3 : Black and White !

**Alright ! o/ Chapitre 3, le voici le voilà, tout beau tout frais ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il faut dire qu'il s'y passe des choses pas très communs, et qui n'arrivent pas dans le jeu. Un des points positif qui donne envie de découvrir la suite non ? ~ J'espère en tout cas, je met énormément de coeur à l'ouvrage pour faire ces chapitre. Ce serait bête qu'elle ne soit pas favorite à au moins une personne à part moi. ^-^**

**Bref comme d'habitude : Booooonne lecture mes choupidou !**

_Réponses aux commentaires du chapitre précédant :_

**Pandora400 :** Héhé, je me suis dis que ce serait bien de le reprendre en fanfiction justement ! =D & Moi aussi, Vipélierre est mon pokémon préféré. :3 Ah ? Désolée pour ça ! Je pensais que c'était pas trop mal, ça évite de confondre des personnages, mais c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis... je vais méditer là dessus ! Merci de ton avis, ça me fait chaud au cœur que tu prennes la peine de me le dire ! ^^ Entre Tcheren et Bianca... héhé, contente que tu l'apprécies ! :3

**Mari :** Héhé :3, oui en effet, on va dire que j'ai de l'imagination xDD C'est grâce à N, il me guide le chemin, aouuuum. :méditation:

* * *

_Layla, Tcheren et Bianca ont passé la nuit au Centre Pokémon, après d'étranges évènements arrivés sur la place du village. Un homme prétendait être le messager de la paix et proclamait qu'il fallait absolument libérer les pokémon. S'en suivit une rencontre encore plus étrange avec le mystérieux N, qui a le don de parler aux pokémons. Il a le même but que l'autre homme qui lui ressemble par ailleurs de manière flagrante ; libérer les pokémons du joug de leur dresseur. Or, depuis la nuit des temps, pokémon et humains s'entraident, dans une harmonie et un bonheur mutuel. Et c'est pourquoi personne ne comprend les dires de ce fameux Ghetis et de sa mystérieuse Team Plasma... Essayant de se tenir loin de cela, nos jeunes héros décident de commencer leur voyage comme il se doit._

Cette nuit là, au centre Pokémon, Layla fit un rêve. Et aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraitre, c'était la première fois qu'elle en faisait un aussi ... Réel ?...

**_..._**

J'étais dans des ruines. De quoi d'ailleurs, je n'aurais su le dire... Tout était effondré. Les pierres des murs, les piliers, les colonnes ouvragées... Un sol qui avait semblé être magnifique fut un temps, gisait sous mes pieds, bleu comme les fonds marins et encore luisant comme s'il venait d'être lustré, bien que brisé à certains endroits. Je parcourais de mes yeux la vue qui s'étendait autour de moi. Je semblais prise au piège. Mais où étais-je donc ? Je ne me souvenais pas d'être allée par ici récemment, et encore. Tcheren, Bianca ? Où étaient-ils ? Comme prise d'un éclair de révélation, se me mis à pivoter sur moi-même pour regarder d'autant plus autour de moi. Personne. J'étais seule. Pourquoi ? Étais-je en train de rêver ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi cela semblait si réel ? Une sorte d'entrée démolis se dressait derrière d'autre débris. Doucement, mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à elle. Je poussais les éclats de roche et du bois broyé avant d'enjamber un autre pilier. La porte était à moitié ouverte et défoncée. Je me faufilais alors du mieux que je pu dans la pièce. Bizarrement, je voyais très bien. Mes yeux se mirent à se fermer, puis s'ouvrir : J'étais dans la chambre d'un enfant me semblait-il... Malgré le fait que cet endroit soit démoli, cette pièce était intacte. Un petit train roulait de lui-même sur les rails. Il y avait un panier de basket, et un ballon aussi. Une petite piste de Skate, et un Skate board... Et un objet au milieu de la pièce. Intriguée, je m'avançai jusqu'à lui. C'était une peluche. Une peluche de... Quel pokémon ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il était gris très foncé, et rouge, avec de beaux yeux bleu très clair. Doucement, je m'agenouillai devant, avant de la saisir. Un enfant vivait ici... ? Comment faisait-il pour survivre ? Tout était effondré ! C'est en regardant en dessous de la peluche que je vis quelque chose d'autre. Une étrange pokéball. Elle était blanche, toute blanche... Et avait juste un trait rouge qui passait tout autour, ainsi que sur le bouton de pression pour ouvrir celle-ci. Je ne comprenais rien, rien du tout. Mais tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'un jeune garçon, surement dans les huit/dix ans était seul quelque part... Je voulais le retrouver pour ne pas le laisser seul. Gardant la peluche dans ma main, je sortis de la chambre difficilement, avant de chercher un autre passage menant ailleurs. Et bizarrement, il y en avait un à présent. Il menait un peu plus loin, sur ce qui semblait, apparaitre directement sous mes yeux, une forêt.

Je n'étais même pas déstabilisée par cette apparition soudaine. Je me contentai d'avancer sur le sentier, qui me fit déboucher dans la forêt puis ensuite sur un bosquet. La peluche était toujours dans ma main. Soudainement, je me stoppai. Loin devant moi, je pouvais percevoir un enfant. Il avait les cheveux verts, et souriait, la main sur la tête d'un grand pokémon rouge. Bizarrement, ce gamin ressemblait aux deux hommes que j'avais rencontrés plus tôt... Ce Ghetis, et ce N... Mais je devais me faire mes films. Comment pourraient-ils l'un ou l'autre, être redevenus aussi petit ?

Regardant brièvement la peluche, je pris mon courage à deux mains et je m'avançai vers l'enfant. Cela me rassura un temps de savoir qu'il était avec un pokémon, cela voulait dire qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Une fois dans le périmètre de leur vue, le pokémon sursauta et tourna son regard vers moi. S'en suivit le petit garçon qui tourna son regard bleu de glace pour le poser dans le mien. Oui.. Ce regard, je le connaissais ! C'était le même, exactement le même que l'homme qui prétendais s'appeler N ! Mais c'était impossible... Le petit garçon se redressa, l'air surpris. Il baissa son regard et fixa la peluche. Je n'osais pas bouger, de peur de l'effrayer, ou de rendre le pokemon hostile, car celui-ci semblait bien veiller à ce que je ne fasse pas de geste brusque envers l'enfant. je me contentais donc de rester comme j'étais.

**Enfant:** ... Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?  
**Layla:** Heu... Pardon ?  
**Enfant:** Zorua ?  
**Layla:** H-hein ?

Soudainement, la peluche devint aussi blanche que la lumière du soleil. Cela m'éblouis tellement que je dû lâcher la peluche qui tomba au sol : Elle prit une forme étrange, et lorsque la lumière disparu, j'aurais pu dire qu'elle avait pris vie : Le pokémon qui était à présent à la place de la peluche avait l'effigie de celle-ci... Comment, pourquoi ?

**Zorua:** Ruaaaa !

Le petit pokémon s'en alla sauter dans les bras de l'enfant qui lui sourit et lui frotta doucement le dessus de la tête. Et moi, je restais bêtement là. Soit l'enfant ne voulais pas m'adresser la parole, soit il était aveugle. Bon, il fallait que je tente le tout pour le tout. Je fis donc un pas de plus et j'essayai de sourire de manière la plus rassurante que je pouvais.

**Layla:** Excuse-moi... ? Est-ce que tu sais où nous sommes ? Et pourquoi es-tu seul... ?

J'haussais les sourcils en apercevant autour de son cou une sorte de cube étrange. Quel était donc cet objet ?

**Enfant:** Qui es-tu... ?  
**Layla:** Oh, et bien je m'appelle Layla et je suis Dresseuse de pokémon ! Je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais ici donc..  
**Enfant:** Dresseuse.. De pokémon ?  
**Layla:** Euh, oui, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?  
**Enfant:** Non...  
**Layla:** Eh bien, c'est simple, je-

L'enfant se mit à reculer précipitamment en regardant derrière moi. Me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver, ma tête se tourna pour regarder la direction qu'il fixait d'un air craintif, et là je vis cet homme. CET homme. Ghetis, celui qui avait fait son discours plus tôt dans la soirée. Que faisait-il là lui aussi ?! Je tentai de m'avancer vers lui mais l'homme fit de même, et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, il me traversa comme si j'étais un spectre. Cela me valut un écarquillement des yeux, et, me tournant précipitamment, je regardai la scène, l'adulte venant s'agenouiller prêt de l'enfant qui était contre le pokemon, celui-ci ne semblant pas apprécier la proximité. Je devais avouer que moi non plus ne n'appréciait pas la proximité entre cet homme étrange et l'enfant tellement innocent et craintif. Mais lorsque je voulu venir m'approcher de nouveau, je sentis mes pieds se faire envahir du vide, et sans que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, je fus comme aspirée. Seule la scène de l'homme saisissant la main de l'enfant inconnu avec ce Zorua qui semblait grogner comme si un danger imminent allait entrer en action, fut la dernière que je pu voir.

**_..._**

Le soleil s'était levé il y avait à peut-près trente bonnes minutes. Bianca et Tcheren dormaient à point fermés dans leur lit, le jeune fille blonde serrant son Moustillon dans ses bras pendant son sommeil, et Gruikui aux pieds de son maitre, crachant de la fumer en dormant, que Tcheren se prenait de temps à autre en grommelant. Vipélierre elle, secouais comme elle pouvait Layla, tout en glapissant, celle ci gigotant tout en grimaçant, dormant tout de même. Elle fini par se réveiller et se redressa précipitamment, en haletant légèrement. Cela valut un énorme bond pour la petite pokemon plante qui poussa un glapissement fort qui réveilla Moustillon et Gruikui. La jeune fille regarda de droite à gauche avant de fixer Vipélierre qui sauta dans ses bras dans un nouveau glapissement, ce qui lui valut encore plus d'étonnement.

**Layla:** C'était... C'était un rêve ?!

Regardant autour d'elle tout en posant sa main sur la tête du pokémon plante, elle vit Bianca et Tcheren dormir dans leur lit, et Gruikui et Moustillon ronchonner car ils avaient été réveillés. elle se mit à soupirer de soulagement, c'était donc bel et bien un rêve. Bien qu'il fût d'ailleurs plutôt "réel" pour justement, un rêve... Et ce petit garçon qui ressemblait à N ? Et Ghetis... ? Tout ça, trop de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas et ne voulait plus comprendre à présent. Secouant sa tête, elle regarda l'heure sur son vokit et haussa les sourcils. Neuf heure du matin et les deux autres n'étaient même pas réveillés, quelle bande de Hoothoot. Elle fini par poser ses yeux sur Vipélierre qui la regardait comme si elle voulait savoir si elle allait bien après ce qu'il c'était passé.

**Layla:** Ne me regarde pas comme ça va voyons, je vais bien. J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve

La jeune fille papouilla alors son pokémon avant de le reposer doucement sur le sol, se levant par la suite. Il était temps de réveiller les deux marmottes. Elle s'étira longuement puis bailla sous l'attention de son pokémon qui la suivait à la trace. Ses cheveux détachés et en batailles étaient plus qu'encombrants, voilà pourquoi en temps normal elle les attachait. La jeune fille alla jusqu'au lit de Bianca et regarda Moustillon réveillé qui gigotait pour se défaire des bras de la blonde -ça sonne comme une insulte ou c'est moi ? XD-. Amusée, elle dit d'un ton bas de la réveiller. Moustillon hôoha la tête, et se chargea de réveiller sa Maitresse d'un bon gros coup de pistolet à o dans le visage, ce qui valut à celle-ci un énorme cri de surprise ainsi qu'un bond de plusieurs centimètres. Layla ne pu se retenir d'éclater de rire devant cette scène énormément comique. Tout ce raffut réveilla rapidement Tcheren, tandis que Gruikui en rajoutait une couche en courant en rond sur la couette et donc sur le brun.

**Tcheren:** Bon sang.. Taisez-vous un peu.. !  
**Bianca:** Ah-ah-ah ! Moustillooon ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?!  
**Moustillon:** Moustiiii..  
**Layla:** Ca va, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé.  
**Bianca:** Heiiin ? Pourquoi ?!  
**Layla: **Tu as vu l'heure ? C'est notre premier jour d'aventure quoi ! On va pas faire la grasse mat' tout de même !  
**Bianca: **Bah, euh.. Il est quelle heure...  
**Layla:** A présent, neuf heure et quart.  
**Bianca:** Heiiiiiiiin ?!  
**Layla:** *soupire*  
**Tcheren:** *pionce*  
**Bianca&Layla:** ... ._. *regardent Moustillon* ...  
**Moustillon:** Mousti ?  
**Bianca&Layla: **... *se fixent l'une et l'autre avec un sourire comme pas permis* ~

Tcheren se retrouva bien vite aussi trempée que le fut Bianca il n'y avait pas très longtemps encore. D'ailleurs celle ci n'était pas sèche et alla à la salle de bain histoire de se sécher et de s'habiller après qu'elle se sera faite sa toilette. Le brun, à moitié endormit et sur les nerfs, se leva de son lit, dégoulinant d'eau. Layla préféra siffloter et s'occuper subitement de Vipélierre, ce qui énerva encore plus le jeune homme. Mais il commençait à avoir l'habitude à présent donc il ne releva rien de tout cela, se contentant d'aller s'habiller.

**Tcheren:** Bon, alors le programme aujourd'hui, je suppose que ce sera avant tout d'aller acheter des tentes et tout ça... ?  
**Layla:** Tout juste ! On a tout les trois une carte, c'est plutôt pratique. Et heu... Il faut se faire un stock de nourriture aussi.  
**Tcheren:** Je suis trop ému, mon enfant vole de ses propres ailes et arrive à penser aux choses importantes, pour la première fois de sa vie... Snif.  
**Layla:** Mais la ferme, t'es pas drôle !  
**Tcheren:** *sourit* Crois-moi que si !  
**Layla:** *lève les yeux au ciel* Enfin bref ! Je vais faire les lit pendant que vous vous préparez, ensuite j'irais faire de même.  
**Tcheren:** Toujours les mêmes qu'on atten-  
**Layla:** *regard de la mort qui tue les pokémons*  
**Tcheren:** ... Wow, il fait beau ce matin. Dire qu'ils annonçaient de la pluie !  
**Layla:** Bref ~

La brune alla tranquillement vers les lits de ses deux amis pour les remettre correctement, tandis que Tcheren faisait du rangement dans son sac après avoir nettoyé les verres de ses lunettes. Les lits furent bien vite remis correctement, et la jeune fille alla faire le sien. Vipélierre s'y était recouché et semblait dormir d'un profond sommeil. Sur cette vision, Layla se mit à songer : Et si elle était restée éveillée tout le long de son cauchemar pour essayer de la réveiller... ? Ca serait logique. Touchée et à s'en voulant à la fois, elle décida de la laisser tranquille pour le moment. Bianca sortit de la salle de bain, toute propre et bien habillée, et d'ailleurs toute souriante comme d'habitude. La brunette en profita pour aller se changer et faire sa toilette.

Lorsque cela fut fait, elle sortit de la salle de bain. Seule Bianca était dans la pièce.

**Layla:** Hé bien ? Où est passé Tcheren ?  
**Bianca:** Il est descendu se reseigner sur les prochaines arènes !  
**Layla:** Oh, je vois. Il ne perd pas de temps !  
**Bianca:** Héhé, tu le connais...  
**Layla:** *sourit* Oh, ça oui.  
**Bianca:** Dit donc, Vipélierre à l'air de manquer de sommeil !  
**Layla:** Oui, je sais. Elle a dû resté éveillée pendant mon cauchemar...  
**Bianca:** Ah ? Euh, tu veux en parler ?  
**Layla:** *sourit de nouveau* Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien !  
**Bianca:** Si tu le dis... je te crois !

Layla s'en alla de nouveau vers le lit et vit Vipélierre ouvrir ses yeux avant de glapir et de se lever doucement. Cela fit fondre la jeune dresseuse, qui alla la saisir automatiquement dans ses bras pour la câliner. Elle était tout de même consciente que ce n'était pas très bien d'agir comme ça, car les pokémons n'étaient pas de peluches. Mais bon, au fond elle se disait qu'un peu de tendresse était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. D'ailleurs, sa petite pokémon semblait beaucoup apprécier ce geste. Elle la reposa doucement sur l'autre lit en face qui était fait, et la laissa jouer avec Moustillon et Gruikui. Bianca regardait tranquillement son Pokédex tandis que Layla en profita pour enfin faire son lit. Elle secoua le drap, battu l'oreiller et le remit à sa place, puis ensuite passa sa main sous la couverture pour enlever les faux plis, et là... Là, elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle sentit un objet rond et dur, similaire à... Une pokéball. Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, pas ça. Ce devait surement être la pokéball de Vipélierre.

Anxieuse, elle souleva avec difficulté la couette. Lentement, le draps se révélait, et elle vit enfin l'objet en question :**_ ... Ses craintes furent réalisée._** Il s'agissait de la Pokéball qu'elle avait trouvé dans son étrange rêve, dans la chambre de l'enfant. Comment... Pourquoi... ?! Comment cela était-ce possible ?! Un rêve ne peut pas faire partit de la réalité... Excepté le fait que quand l'action se produit, c'est aussi dedans. Dès l'instant qu'on dort, c'est une réalité. Si l'ont rêve, c'en est aussi une. Mais ce qui est dans le rêve n'est pas de notre monde, cette dimension est fabriqué de toute pièce par le cerveau... Alors... Comment. Cette pokéball n'était pas là hier, et elle était à présent ici, après en avoir rêvé. Et les ressemblances de l'enfant avec N... Et Ghetis... Cela n'envisageait rien de bon pour plus tard.

Layla était comme choquée, restant figée là où elle était, blême. Elle fixait la pokéball tout en cherchant autant qu'elle pouvait une possible raison logique à cela... Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Zéro. Nada. En fait, elle était pétrifiée de peur, car le fait de ne pas trouver d'explication logique la tiraillait plus qu'autre chose. Finalement, Bianca leva son regard vers elle.

**Bianca:** Layla... ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Tcheren, à ce moment même, rentra dans la chambre après avoir toquer -il est toujours prudent celui-là...-. Tout cela fit sursauter la brune, qui au final tourna son visage vers ses deux amis, silencieuse.

**Tcheren:** Olàh... Tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?  
**Layla:** ... J'ai mal dormis cette nuit, alors forcément, tout à coup ça ne va pas très bien.  
**Bianca:** Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?!  
**Layla:** Aucun soucis, je gère je vous ai dis. Bon alors, des nouvelles Tcheren ?

La jeune dresseuse soupira et s'assit doucement sur le lit après l'avoir remis correctement. Vipélierre d'ailleurs en profita pour accourir sur ses genoux. Tcheren lui, avança au milieux de la pièce en sortant sa carte.

**Tcheren:** Of course. Voyons. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, la prochaine arène est à... Ogoesse.  
**Layla:** Ogoesse ?  
**Bianca:** Je crois que c'est, euh... Genre, a 3 heure d'ici, car y'a une forêt à passer !  
**Layla:** Je me disais aussi. Bon bah on n'aura pas de camping à faire, quoique on sait jamais ! Mais bon, faut quand même prévoir un minimum.  
**Tcheren:** Qui cuisinera d'ailleurs... ? J'ai un peu peur à ce sujet.  
**Bianca:** Oh ! Oh ! Moi moi moi ! S'il te plais Layla, dit ouiii !  
**Layla:** *kofkof* Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ! Puis bon... Objectivement, je trouve que tu cuisines bien ~  
**Tcheren:** Je sens que je vais manger souvent des sandwich tout fait moi.  
**Layla:** *assomme Tcheren* Tu mangeras ce que l'ont te donne !  
**Tcheren:** *se frotte la tête* J'essaie juste d'éviter l'intoxication alimentaire !  
**Bianca:** Buh... !  
**Layla:** Bon. Organisons nous. ... Ce qui d'ailleurs n'est pas mon truc... Ahah !  
**Tcheren&Bianca:** *soupire*  
**Layla:** Tcheren, je suppose que tu peux aller voir avec Bianca ce qu'i la supérette du village. Pendant ce temps, j'irais bien jeter un coup d'œil à la forêt qu'on va traverser avec Vipélierre. Pas vrai toi ?  
**Vipélierre:** Vipéé !

Tcheren haussa les épaules, et saisit sa pokéball afin de rappeler Gruikui. Il accrocha ensuite celle ci à sa ceinture et saisit ses affaires. Bianca le regarda faire avant de tilter et de saisir elle aussi son sac bandoulière, le mettant sur ses épaules. Elle pris Moustillon dans ses bras et suivit Tcheren qui s'en allait, faisant un signe de la main à Layla en souriant. La jeune brunette se retrouvait à présent seule dans la pièce, et aussitôt, elle alla glisser sa main sous la couette, vérifiant à nouveau si cette fameuse pokéball était bien là. Et pour son plus grand malheur, elle était effectivement encore ici. Layla saisit donc l'objet sphérique et le sortit d'où il était cacher avant de le contempler. Quelle sorte de pokéball était-ce ? Elle n'en avait jamais vue de colorés ainsi.

Vipélierre en profita pendant ce temps pour monter sur le lit, et ensuite grimper sur l'épaule de sa dresseuse. Elle regarda avec curiosité l'objet avant de glapir, tapotant sa petite patte couleur vert pâle sur la joue de la brune. Celle-ci haussa les sourcils, et sourit à son pokémon.

**Layla:** Hé bien ? Tu essayes de me remonter le moral ou quoi ? Allez, c'est rien. Tu viens ? On va aller visiter quelque peu la forêt !

Son petit pokémon lui sourit, l'air ravis. La jeune fille elle, contempla une dernière fois le mystérieux objet avant de se lever, de mettre son sac rose bandoulière sur son épaule et déposer à l'intérieur de celui-ci la pokéball. Une fois tout cela fait, elle vérifia qu'il n'avaient rien oublier, et s'en alla, refermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

**Layla:** C'est pas vrai. Vipélierre... Pitié, tue moi !  
**Vipélierre:** Vipéé?!

En plein milieux de la foret. PERDUE. Oui, vous ne rêvez pas. Cette chère dresseuse en herbe était paumée au beau milieu de la nature... Alors qu'elle était juste censé regarder le début du sentier. Comment, pourquoi... Tant de questions auxquelles l'univers entier ne pourrait pas répondre -this is soo swagg.-

**Layla:** C'est pas vrai ! Je suis maudite ! Et bien sûr, par puuuur hasard, je n'ai pas ma carte sur moi ! Franchement...

Soupirant de manière désespérée, elle scruta les environs. Personne ! Et qui sait si elle croiserait quelqu'un qui connait le bon chemin pour retourner au village ? Vipélierre semblait elle aussi ne pas connaitre le chemin pour retourner là bas. Se félicitant mentalement, Layla alla s'assoir contre un arbre avant de poser sa tête dans ses mains, ses coudes contre ses cuisses, l'air dépité. Son pokémon descendit de son épaule et lui secoua le bras comme pour la rappeler à l'ordre. Celle ci déposa son regard sur la petite créature.

**Layla:** Hmm... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ?

Soudainement, sans qu'elle ne sache où, ni pourquoi, ni comment, elle se fit écraser par quelqu'un. Quoi, comment ça, "ni pourquoi ni comment" ? En même temps, lorsque vous êtes totalement paralysé contre le sol par le corps d'un garçon de votre âge, impossible de vraiment bouger et voir correctement, surtout si vous avez sa casquette en plein dans le visage. Surgissant des buissons, c'était donc un jeune homme, brun aux yeux noisette, qui avait surgit tel un pokémon sauvage pour atterrir sur la jeune fille.

**Layla:** Mais- Vous allez pas bien ou quoi ?! Ça va pas de sauter sur les gens comme ça ?!  
?: Oh- ! Ah- ! Mon dieu, désolé, c'était pas mon attention ! En fait, je courrais et-

Layla essaya de se relever, étouffant presque. Le jeune homme se releva bien vite, rouge de confusion. Il avait la joue égratignée et la main aussi. A ce que pu voir Layla après s'être levée, le garçon semblait être dresseur au vu des pokéball accrochées à sa ceinture.

**Layla:** Bon... Répète clairement ce que tu voulais dire, et évite de bredouiller comme ça s'il te plais.  
**?:** Désolé...  
**Layla:** *récupère Vipélierre sur son épaule, celle ci ayant deviné que cela allait se passer* Allez, je t'écoute, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison tout de même !  
**?:** He bien, j'étais tranquillement en route pour Ogoesse et je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec des Poichigeon ! J'ai voulu en atrapper un, mais... Toute la troupe s'est mise à me pourchasser, j'ai du même rappeller mon pokémon pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse blesser pour rien ! Et comme je regardait derrière moi, j'ai fait un vol plané dans un buisson, jusqu'à toi... Je suis vraiment désolé !  
**Layla:** *hausse les sourcils* Hé bien, que d'aventure. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
**?:** Je m'appelle Tōya. Je suis dresseur de pokémon que depuis quelques jours seulement... je manque pas mal d'expérience ! *se frotte l'arrière de la tête*  
**Layla:** Oh, je vois ! Pour tout te dire, je suis dresseuse depuis seulement 24heures à peine... héhé. Je m'appelle Layla, et voici Vipélierre.

La petite Vipélierre salua d'un mouvement de la patte le jeune homme. Celui-ci se mit à sourire, plutôt rassuré qu'il n'y ai plus trop de tension entre lui et les deux filles. Tōya essuya rapidement son sweet bleu en voyant dans quel état il était, un peu embarrassé.

**Layla:** Donc, euh... *le regarde faire* Tu étais en route à Ogoesse c'est ça ? Par pur hasard, tu saurais comment retourner jusqu'à Arabelle ... ?  
**Tōya:** Arabelle ? Il faut que je regarde sur ma carte, car je dois t'avouer que je ne saurais pas me retrouver sans aucune aide dans cette forêt !  
**Layla:** Soulageant, je ne suis pas la seule...

Tōya sortit de son sac sa carte, et l'ouvrit avant de naviguer dessus. Après quelques minute de réflexion, il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui montra la carte puis la direction qu'il fallait emprunter.

**Layla:** Oook. Je vois où il faut passer ! Merci beaucoup ! ~  
**Tōya:** Je t'en prie, c'est la moindre des choses après ce qu'il viens d'arriver !  
**Layla:** Tien d'ailleurs, je vais aussi me rendre à Ogoesse avec mes compagnons de route. On s'y reverra peut-être là bas !  
**Tōya:** Ah, en effet ! j'espère que ce sera le cas, et surtout qu'on puisse se retrouver plus calmement que la rencontre qu'on viens de faire...

Les jeune gens se mirent à rire, puis finalement, Layla repris son chemin après avoir dis au revoir à son nouvel ami. Il était facile de faire des connaissance lorsqu'on quittait son chez sois, encore fallait il faire attention de quel type de connaissance il s'agissait. Sur le chemin, elle cru qu'elle allait se taper la tête contre un arbre. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas penser à donner son numéro de Vokit à Tōya ? Décidément, elle ne pensait jamais à ce qu'il fallait, à temps.

* * *

Ce fut donc trente minutes plus tard que Layla retrouva Tcheren et Bianca après avoir couru désespérément. Les deux compères harcelèrent de questions, la jeune fille inquiète, et le brun énervé d'avoir attendu. Elle leur raconta alors ce qu'il c'était passé, puis ils décidèrent finalement de prendre direction -à nouveau- vers la forêt afin de commencer leur périple. Celui-ci n'allait pas être très mouvementé pour commencer, car tout les trois parcoururent la forêt sans la moindre peine. C'est aux alentours d'une heure de l'après-midi qu'ils arrivaient finalement à Ogoesse, une ville déjà plus grande que celle d'avant. Fascinée, les deux jeune filles allèrent faire le tour de la ville tandis que Tcheren alla en repérage vers l'école de dresseur. C'est au fur et à mesure de leur visite que Bianca et Layla découvrirent un passage pour aller dans un petit bois magnifique qui se nommait : Vestige du Rêve. En effet, il semblait y avoir des ruines d'une ancienne bâtisse par ici. Cela étonna les deux jeune dresseuse, qui toujours accompagnées de leur pokémon, s'enfoncèrent dans ces fameux vestiges...

* * *

Loin, très loin d'où sont nos héros...

**Ghetis:** Il faut trouver un moyen. Présentement, ce petit idiot n'a pas l'air d'avoir saisit la sainte tâche qu'il lui est remise. Bien que couronné tôt, il a été élevé pour cela... Hmph, très bien, s'il faut continuer à lui donner tout sur un plateau d'argent, je le ferais.  
**?:** Maitre, que voulez-vous que nous accomplissons ?  
**Ghetis:** Rendez-vous à Maillard ! Là bas se trouve surement un objet dont on aura besoin...  
**?:** Parlez vous de cet objet dont raconte la légende à propos de Reshiram, monsieur ?  
**Ghetis:** Exactement.  
**?:** Nous irons donc voir là bas s'il y a le moindre indice concernant cela.  
**Ghetis:** Tout compte fait, envoyez des sbires.  
**?:** Très bien...  
**Ghetis:** Vous, occupez vous de suivre N. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire, je le sens comme flancher ces derniers temps. Hors de question qu'il gâche tout !  
**?:** A vos ordres.


End file.
